Beyond Friends or Family
by Artemis Hedgehog
Summary: Our story begins with the good friendship of Sonic and Tails. But with time their brotherly friendship, will become much more than they could ever imagine. Yaoi, Sonails, SonicxTails, SonTails
1. Prologue

Sonic and Tails have been friends since childhood. Ever since they met one another during the confusion of the Great War, due to the coup d'état caused by Julian Kintobor, now known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, things haven't really been the same. However, with each battle with the evil doctor, the bonds with their friends grew strong, but Tails and Sonic's friendship, was unique. Tails did not remember his parents, and Sonic was raised by his Uncle Chuck, or also known as Charles, as all he knew was that his parents had been roboticized. So they stuck together in each other's comforting company, their friendship becoming more like brothers. As they started winning back Möbius, Sonic had gone through huge events, including his supposed death, and eventually getting his parents back. Although his father could not be deroboticized, or otherwise perish due to his critical injuries from the great war that his brother Sir Charles, had tried to heal him of.

Tails eventually found his parents held hostage for a while on another planet. Amedeus and Rosemary Prower finally made it back to Knothole when they found the chance to get back, and help the community rebuild itself. With their parents back, things were relatively normal. However, this didn't at all stop Dr Robotnik, or later known as Eggman to continue evil scheme after evil scheme. Even their friendship was strained with each relationship they tried to go into, but each time, the relationship would go sour, the worst example by Fiona Fox, due to Tails long crush on her, even with age difference, and the fact Sonic was going out with her. She had betrayed them, and their dimension, for Scourge from the anti dimension, and they both left for Moebius, repeatedly causing trouble for the Prime zone. At this point of the present that you read this story, Sally was not looking to try to take Sonic back just yet which left the both Sonic and Tails alone, again only in each other's company, as brothers more than anything else. 

**_Our story shall now begin. The times have changed._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, was minding himself, until a certain pink hedgehog had appeared. He sighed, fearing the worst. He wasn't going to run, since last time he ran from Amy, he had a scolding from his mother and father about manners, and that Amy wasn't all that bad, but they did agree that she was maybe a little delusional. He slowed down for her as she approached.

"Hey Sonic, how are you?" she smiled brightly.

Sonic glanced away from her, trying to be thoughtful.

"To be honest Ames, not that great…" he replied finally. She frowned at that, concern showing in her expression.

"I know you must be really hurt with what happened with…you know". She didn't dare bring up Fiona. "But we gotta move on, there are other battles to fight. Um, if you want to talk to me about anything Sonic, I'm here for you… as a friend of course." She smiled softly, and gently patted his back before turning away from him to leave him alone with his thoughts.

Amy was a good friend, and meant well, and when she knew that right now, it wasn't the best time to try to ask him out, especially with the whole Moebius fiasco. It had nearly been a year, and his heart just wasn't in it to even consider Sally as a possible fall back, let alone accept invitations to another or whole new relationship. The worst part were his strange dreams he was having lately, making him toss and turn restlessly. He didn't remember many details either, except in fragments. He would be observing, floating in nothingness, when there was a sudden, but pleasing warm and golden light, making him feel as if he were super again. But there would also be the Flicky birds, and the sounds of wind, along with a distant plane engine in the background. Strangely enough, he'd awaken in a sweat, very unsure what these dreams meant. But there were other dreams, in much greater detail, making him much more uncomfortable. His best friend, practically his brother, Tails would be in there, and he felt at peace, because the dream would start with them playing childhood games, playful wrestling, or chasing one another through the Great Forest, like they used to.

But last night, which explained why he was quieter even with Amy, was because of last night's dream. All had gone well in his playful dreams…until things got…very interesting to say the least. He remembered the details quite vividly, but had no idea why he had them. But he had no doubts whatsoever of what caused his morning wood. He had hopped in a cold shower, unable to comprehend what was happening. But he did know one thing.

It was time to run.

**At the Freedom Fighter's Headquarters…**

Miles "Tails" Prower, was not exactly feeling his best. He had felt terrible, even now, about the fight with Sonic months ago. About Fiona. He had moved on from Fiona, trying to look for new prospects, but inside, he felt bad about it, even though Sonic had said all was forgiven. He sighed loudly, distracting himself with playing chess with Nicole, the computer A.I.

"Tails, is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine…"

She frowned, looking confused.

"Then please tell me why you are sighing like that…unless my studies on provincial life are incorrect, something is bothering you…" she moved her rook as she said this.

He looked at her for a while, and closed his eyes in thought.

"I'm just kind of…feel bad about fighting with Sonic about…well you know…"

He moved his gaze toward the floor. She nodded, understanding. He moved one of his pieces in silence.

"But he did forgive you…you should be fine now Tails…but…I think you should be with him more…I noticed that on the outside, he's okay…but because I know him like Sally does…I think you should see him…only if I win this chess game though" she said. He blinked, not giving thought to the next move she made on the board.

"But why?"

"I can tell he needs you…you're his best and closest friend. And friends should support and heal each other…check by the way." She smiled at him, and he was at a loss of words, and thought about it. She was right, Sonic needed him. They could talk, and maybe let loose for a while from their worries and woes. It'd be a good breather from all the fighting with their enemies. He looked at the board, and only now realized that he had one move left, but it wouldn't be desirable to move in that direction.  
>"Nicole, I think you already won…" he looked at her questioningly.<br>"I know…checkmate" she grinned, and disappeared into the city system. Tails looked at the board once more, and then walked out of the Freedom Fighter HQ.

He walked outside taking a deep breath. Maybe he'd head towards Chuck's Diner to see if Sonic would come by, since during this time, he'd most likely be running for his usual exercise. As he walked in, he ordered a soda, taking a seat to think as he watched the passerby. He had to admit, it had been a while since he could relax. In the last year, they were able to recreate the city with Nicole's nanites, in her protection, and all their homes and old memories as children had come alive again. Then the Iron Queen had taken over for a period of time, leaving the city giving frightened expressions whenever Nicole passed by them. But he trusted Nicole; she had been able to fight back the Iron Queen's technomagics, with Sally's help. She was more than a computer, she had life to her. And he trusted her. There was no doubt about that.

His drink made a slurping noise as it emptied, tossing it away and sitting back again. He looked up several times whenever the bell rang it's cheery tune for each incoming customer. He hesitated after the fifth person pondering a moment  
><em>I guess we do need to talk, I haven't been this excited to see him for a while now.<em> His expression furrowed. _That's kind of weird...me getting excited to see him_

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the bell rang once more. This time it WAS him.

"Hey Sonic!" he called out, hopping out of his seat and running towards him, tails swishing excitedly ready to fly at the blue blur.  
>Sonic looked up in surprise, first in confusion, then brightened at the sight of his best friend.<p>

"Yo! What's up Tails?"

"I'm doing okay, I wanted to hang out with you today." he said smiling brightly.


End file.
